1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film forming composition containing a highly polymerized amine-modified polysiloxane that can form a silicone soft film excellent in water repellency and water resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, organic silicone resins are used as film forming compositions for rendering the skin or the surface of the hair repellent to water or for protecting a surface (Japanese Pre-examination Patent Publication (KOKAI) Nos. 61-161209, 61-161211, and 61-161214). However, the film made of the organic silicone resin is hard and when the film is applied to the skin, the skin feels stretched or the film chaps and readily comes off, which are drawbacks.
Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 48-1503 suggests as a film forming agent a composition made up of 100 parts by weight of a silicone fluid having a viscosity of 200,000 to 1,000,000 cSt and 1 to 200 parts by weight of an organic silicone resin. However, since this composition has a large content of the silicone fluid, the obtainable film is unsatisfactory in adhesion and is sticky in many cases.
Further, like the above organic silicone resin, a high-polymerization degree dimethylpolysiloxane having a degree of polymerization of 3,000 to 20,000 is used as a film forming material for the skin and the hair. Although the film made of this dimethylpolysiloxane is soft, the adhesion is poor disadvantageously. To make up this deficiency, it is suggested to use the dimethylpolysiloxane in combination with the above organic silicone resin (Japanese Pre-examination Patent Publication (KOKAI) Nos. 63-313713 and 64-43342). The film made of this composition is improved in adhesion to a certain extent, but the stickiness remains.
Further, a siloxane having a degree of polymerization of 1 to 2,000 and a functional group or functional groups for providing it with adhesion to the hair is suggested (Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 3-22844). The film made of this composition is resistant to water to some extent, but it cannot be said that the water resistance is satisfactory.
For the purpose of giving glossiness and smoothness, dimethylsilicone oils are used, for example, for leather, fur, and wood, but they are not satisfactory in the glossiness and smoothness, and retainability thereof.